Querida bitácora
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Jail Scaglietti ha decidido abandonar su vida al margen de la ley y pretende empezar de cero en un pueblo apartado, plasmando en su bitácora su experiencia en ese nuevo hogar. Oneshot.


**Querida bitácora**

 **3 de marzo**

¡Finalmente! He conseguido irme para siempre de Midchilda.

Ya me estaba cansando de toda esa persecución al que estaba sometido por Nanoha y Fate. Esas chicas son fastidiosas a mas no poder. Ya no las soportaba, y por eso es que me hace tan feliz dejarlas atrás para siempre.

Oh, se me había olvidado presentarme, en caso de que alguien lea estas memorias. Me llamo Jail Scaglietti, y a partir de hoy he decidido abandonar para siempre esta vida como terrorista que he estado llevando prácticamente desde que aprendí a andar y hablar. No, no estoy exagerando, es la pura verdad.

Bueno, regresando a lo que realmente importa, he llegado finalmente a un pueblo bastante apartado de Midchilda, lejos desde luego de la capital, lejos de las A's que me han hecho imposible la vida. Este lugar, pleno de paz, es lo que necesito para cambiar de aires. Claro que para llegar he realizado un viaje larguísimo, incluyo llegando a atravesar lugares que no figuran en la mayoría de los mapas, pero el esfuerzo perfectamente valió la pena.

Realmente he querido dejarlo todo, incluyendo mis ridículos sueños por alcanzar Al Hazard. Tanto esforzarme para nunca encontrarlo. Asumí finalmente que ese lugar no existe, y que jamás lo alcanzaré. Mejor adquiriré una vida más sencilla y más anclada a la realidad, que así es mucho mejor.

* * *

 **9 de marzo**

¡Qué bello! Este lugar es el paraíso.

Este pueblo, por muy remoto que sea, es demasiado hermoso. No comprendo cómo pude vivir lejos de aquí y encerrado en aquel lugar tan lleno de máquinas, delincuencia y calor en verano. Por aquí la temperatura es mucho más constante, debido a que no hay un cambio de estaciones como en la capital de Midchilda, pero eso es lo de menos. O mejor dicho, es más bien una ventaja adicional, pues no tendré que preocuparme por ese infernal calor en verano ni por aquel gélido frío durante el invierno.

Este pequeño rincón del universo vive bastante al natural en comparación con Midchilda, y creo que es mucho mejor, pues extrañaba hacer algo por mí mismo. Siempre tenía que dejar que las máquinas lo hagan todo y me estaba sintiendo inútil, todo el día pendiente de que Nanoha y Fate no me capturasen. Ya me había cansado de aquello.

Casualmente me encontré unos bisontes pastando en una planicie cercana a esta nueva ciudad. Qué bella criatura. Tan imponente, poderosa y a la vez apacible. No cabe duda que en este entorno son reyes de su propio hogar. Es la visión más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida. Nada que ver con la frialdad en que he vivido en la capital.

* * *

 **11 de marzo**

Esta mañana me levanté, salí para dar un paseo alrededor de mi casa y me encontré con que algunos bisontes pasaron por mi jardín y luego hicieron sus necesidades allí.

No me molesta en realidad. La naturaleza es sabia, y el proceso de la vida hace que esta se recicle continuamente, y todo ese estiércol puede servir para abonar la tierra de mi jardín.

Pude aprovechar un poco de la bosta, pero resultó ser mucha y debí llevar la mayor parte a un descampado. El esfuerzo requerido resultó mayor al que acostumbro, pero me siento realizado haciendo estas cosas. Vivir al natural es la mejor cosa del mundo.

* * *

 **30 de marzo**

La represa de la ciudad acaba de ceder por una brusca subida de las aguas del río principal, así que todos en el pueblo hemos tenido que dejar nuestras actividades y trabajar juntos para levantar otra vez la presa. Ha sido un trabajo arduo y ha llevado todo el día arreglar los desperfectos, pero no podría sentirme mejor. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan útil, e incluso me puse a cantar mientras usaba la sierra para acortar algunos tablones para los soportes de la presa. Algunas personas me miraron raro, pero eso no me importó tanto. Tal vez sea que no están acostumbrados a la música de la capital.

* * *

 **15 de abril**

Esta mañana estuve caminando por las calles de la ciudad, y apenas me encontré con unas cuantas personas a las que saludé cordialmente. Supongo que se debe a lo apartado que esta, y es que aquí es un poco solitario. El pueblo cubre una superficie comparable a la de Midchilda, pero creo que su población total no llega ni a una décima parte. Eso a mí me encanta, a decir verdad, y es que así no hay embotellamientos, ni filas, ni muchedumbres para crispar mis nervios.

Esta ciudad es el paraíso sin duda, aunque me siento un poco solo. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mis números en la capital de Midchilda. Esta tarde probé a llamar a Une, pero la contestadora me dijo que no estaba disponible, que se había ido a una fiesta con unos amigos. Ya intentaré llamarle en otro momento, pues estoy algo ocupado.

* * *

 **18 de abril**

Otra vez se vino abajo la presa. Mi suerte no podría ser más perra.

Esta vez solo estuvimos unas cuantas personas disponibles para ayudar con el problema. Resulta que la otra vez hubo más gente porque la mayoría eran turistas y familiares de los que viven aquí y se ofrecieron voluntariamente para levantar la presa. Ya son dos días consecutivos que llevo trabajando sin parar para levantar otra vez esa puta presa ¿Por qué nadie tiene la idea de levantar una presa de concreto y acero, como en cualquier ciudad decente en el universo? Me duelen las manos, las tengo llenas de ampollas y me pisé como cinco veces los dedos por oír los llamados de la gente mientras martillaba las bisagras de madera. En cuanto vaya a casa me tumbaré y me dormiré enseguida, pues siento que no puedo ni con mi alma.

* * *

 **22 de mayo**

En esta mierda estoy muriéndome de aburrimiento.

Resulta que por una falla menor en un transformador el pueblo entero lleva más de una semana sin electricidad. Toca esperar, pues las piezas provienen de Midchilda, y el mensaje lo lleva un mensajero encargado a pie por falta de transporte automotor, además que aquí no existe la tecnología necesaria para hacer aparecer pantallas holográficas para así hacer la solicitud rápidamente.

Si en mi casa reina la monotonía y el silencio, las calles dan más impresión de un enorme cementerio que de un poblado. Casi no hay nadie en las calles, y los cavernícolas de mis vecinos no están haciendo nada que pueda considerar entretenido ¿A quién se le ocurriría una mierda como esta? Ni siquiera hay un cambio importante de estaciones para al menos saber en qué época del año estoy, porque hasta ahora no he logrado hacer algo tan básico como comprar un calendario. No sé qué día es hoy, y este clima tan monótono no ayuda en absoluto a darle emoción a mi vida.

Nuevamente intento llamar Une, y luego probé a llamar a Quattro, pero ninguna de las dos estaba en la casa ¿Qué carajo estarán haciendo, que ahora se la pasan día y noche de fiesta? Esto de verdad ya no me está gustando nada.

* * *

 **28 de mayo**

Pareciera que este pueblo está cargando con una maldición milenaria o algo así.

¿No saben lo que estoy diciendo? Resulta que ayer salieron miles de mosquitos sin ton ni son y se pusieron a picarme sin ninguna piedad.

Una vecina me logró atender y me dijo que esa plaga minúscula recorre el pueblo cada tres meses o algo así, siguiendo una migración cíclica en una serie de regiones cercanas. También me dijo que, al no haber temporadas de invierno, los mosquitos están jodiendo todo el año, por lo que nunca hibernan ni se detienen ante nada. Eso de por sí ya es malo, pero por si eso fuera poco, este pueblo está tan atrasado que no hay mecanismo alguno ni programas de control de población de mosquitos, así que la gente tiene que cubrirse con cortinas o aguantar como machos el ataque implacable de los mosquitos. Si me hubiesen advertido de esto antes, seguramente ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza venir a vivir a esta mierda.

* * *

 **2 de junio**

Otra vez los bisontes ¿Qué me han visto para cagarse otra vez en mi jardín?

Desde mi ventana veía como esos animales pisoteaban mi jardín para luego revolcarse, orinarse y dejar sus gracias en donde se les ocurriera, dejando mi jardín entero hecho un asco. Eso no puede ser.

Tuve que limpiar otra vez mi jardín, y además tuve que deshacerme de varias plantas ornamentales que había traído cuando me mude de la capital. Con lo encariñado que estaba con esas plantas, y ahora esas vacas lanudas vienen a echarlas a perder. Estoy empezando a odiar a esas criaturas.

* * *

 **12 de junio**

Ayer mi suerte tocó fondo, y es que andaba de lo más tranquilo por la calle cuando se apareció un bisonte y parece que creía que quería hacerle algo, pues se lanzó encabritado hacia mí y bramaba con furia. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y acabé cayendo en un barranco, y el saldo final de mi accidente es que me causé fractura múltiple en una pierna y me hice un feo chichón en la frente. Para mí que el propósito de los bisontes en el mundo es joderle la vida a quienes le pasen cerca. Ojalá los antiguos belkas los hubiesen extinguido a todos, o quien fuera que estuviera por estos lados en aquellos días de guerra, pues ese animalejo no hace más que estorbar cada vez que se aparece, y siempre deja sus gracias por la calle, y a cada rato tengo que paliar toda esa bosta para poder entrar y salir de mi casa. Es peor que una plaga esa especie tan estorbosa, estúpida y prepotente, que además nadie puede pasarles cerca sin tener luego que correr como si fuese una corrida de toros.

Ahora mismo pude regresar a mi casa, pero el hospital estaba tan lejos, y el camino estaba tan solo que me llevó varias horas llegar, porque ni siquiera podía conducir, y tampoco había autos en todo el camino. Quiero recuperarme lo antes posible para irme a la mierda. Esto no hay ser que se lo merezca.

* * *

 **29 de junio**

Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡Se volvió a venir abajo la puta presa!

Todavía no me he recuperado de mi fractura y he tenido que irme a ese lugar a serrar tablas y estarlas llevando de un lado a otro. Sinceramente no sé para qué hacen esto, si las crecidas del río no alcanzan la ciudad, ni sirve esto para generar energía ni nada ¡No es más que un puto adorno histórico del pueblo que cede a cada rato! Traté de proponer el poner algunos soportes adicionales de última generación para que no cediesen tan seguido, y que podrían pintarlo para que semejase piezas originales de madera, pero la gente me miró mal, diciendo que esa presa era un monumento cultural que no podía ser modificado ni reconstruido con ningún material que no sea la madera del bosque cercano. Me gustaría que una crecida de verdad llegara y arrasara con todo el pueblo. Jamás había visto tanto atraso junto a propósito.

* * *

 **25 de julio**

Luego de un sinfín de penurias, finalmente puedo hacer que me quiten el yeso de la pierna. Ya era demasiado tiempo con aquella cosa forrando mi pierna y haciendo que me aguante cada vez que me daba comezón.

Una vez quitado el yeso, el doctor me pasó la factura y me quedé con la mandíbula pegada al suelo ¡El servicio es casi el triple en comparación con la capital!

El maricón del doctor me estaba diciendo que sale así de caro debido a la dificultad que significa el acceso al pueblo, incluyendo cinco medios de transporte motor, como diez kilómetros de transporte a mano limpia o con bestias de carga, además de los costos de legalización, y por si eso fuera poco, el precio sale así porque casi no hay pacientes en la ciudad ¿¡Y CÓMO COÑO VA HABER PACIENTE ALGUNO, SI ESTA MIERDA ESTÁ MÁS SOLA QUE LA UNA!?

Pretendí discutirle el precio al doctorzuelo ese, pero de pronto me caen encima como cuatro policías. A ninguno le importó que recién me recuperara de una fractura y me golpearon salvajemente por los cargos de agresión. Ahora entiendo la razón de que esta ciudad sea tan callada, aún para la poca gente que hay. Aquí priva una ley de dominación que casi es selvática.

Intenté llamar otra vez a Une y Quattro, pero las muy desgraciadas otra vez estaban de parranda. No es porque lo oyese por la contestadora, sino porque me contestó Due y se oyó música a todo volumen mientras Due me hablaba a la vez que estaba comiéndose algo que, a juzgar por su voz, debía tratarse de un manjar. Y yo aquí en este sitio tan atrasado, comiendo comida como para campesino y aburrido en mi soledad.

No evité acordarme que cuando yo estaba allá podía estar en las fiestas. Siempre eran reuniones despendoladas con sexo, drogas y alcohol. No comprendo qué le veía a todo esto para abandonar mi anterior vida, si siendo terrorista tenía una vida más digna y se me trataba mejor que aquí con esta aburrida vida de persona honrada. Definitivamente todo el mundo tiene un lugar en el mundo, y mi lugar estaba en Midchilda, cometiendo crímenes y clonando a conveniencia.

* * *

 **29 de julio**

¡Me cago en toda esa especie de vacas sobrecrecidas!

Resulta que ha llegado la temporada de migración de los bisontes, así que las criaturas esas pasaron atravesando las calles de la ciudad, y en el proceso pisotearon y se comieron mi jardín, y de recuerdo me llenaron todo de tanta bosta que incluso habían montículos que iban más arriba de mi rodilla ¿Por qué el ser humano tiene que ser la única especie que usa el baño como tiene que ser?

Me estoy ahogando en esta podredumbre y he estado todo el día paliando esta mierda y llevándola a campo abierto que, para mi mala suerte y por la curiosa configuración de esta ciudad, he tenido que recorrer ¡10 kilómetros con la bosta a cuestas, y encima tuve que hacer un total de cuatro viajes! Esto es demasiado inhumano. En Midchilda no hay quien me condene a esto por mis cargos de terrorismo y experimentación genética clandestina, y al pensar en ello empiezo nuevamente a extrañar a Nanoha y Fate. Las dos A's y su persecución son el paraíso en comparación con esta vida de mierda a la que estoy sometido.

* * *

 **13 de agosto**

Otra vez llegaron los mosquitos y atacaron sin contemplación alguna mientras estaba en la calle. Creí que iba a morir drenado por esas bestias artrópodas.

Quedé lleno de ampollas de pies a cabeza. Me enfermé rápidamente debido a que todavía reinaba la peste traída por los bisontes ¡Esto es insoportable! ¡Quiero irme ya a mi antigua casa!

Intenté ir al hospital para ver si había algún tratamiento para mi escozor y mi fiebre, pero resulta que aquí, como hay muy pocos habitantes y no tienen ningún registro de demanda de medicamentos, hay que esperar a que traigan los pedidos de Midchilda para poder tener lo que busco. Enfurecí y me puse a golpear el mostrador, cuando se aparecen otra vez los policías y me muelen a golpes por "agresión y amedrentamiento". Luego de la paliza propinada me tiran a la calle, donde casualmente había un bisonte que regresaba de su viaje y me echa encima sus recuerdos del viaje. Esto es el infierno. Quiero llorar de rabia e impotencia.

* * *

 **19 de septiembre**

¡Al fin! ¡Lo hice!

Conseguí vender mi casa a un nuevo pendejo que parece haberse mudado aquí, así que recogí todas mis cosas y me fui tan rápido como me fue posible.

Sinceramente no veo el momento de volver a la capital de Midchilda y disfrutar de las máquinas, la delincuencia y el calor del verano. Sin duda que en cuanto vea a Nanoha y Fate las abrazaré, las besaré y les diré lo mucho que las he estado extrañando, y luego de eso buscaré a mis números para unirme a la fiesta que estén haciendo para comer como gente por primera vez en meses, y luego retomaré mis labores como terrorista, pues esta vida como persona honrada no solo me ha dejado vacío por dentro y no me ha dejado nada, sino que más bien me ha resultado contraproducente e intolerable, e incluso disfrutaré de los cambios de clima que llegan con las estaciones, que dan mayor variedad al mejor sitio que existe después de Al Hazard en todo el universo ¡En Midchilda sí que vivía feliz, y ahora es que me doy cuenta!

 **Fin**

* * *

Así es, le he puesto punto final a esta corta bitácora, un recordatorio de lo especial que es el hogar en comparación con los nuevos horizontes que pretendemos alcanzar, sea cual sea la razón que nos mueva a ello. Un saludo a todo aquel que haya leído esto, y espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta otra


End file.
